Session 3 Agartha
(243) Lian: anyway eventually Ceylin makes her way back to their little village of Leichi (248) Ceylin: having eaten Lightning for provisions on the way. (212) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And Lightning is left to die in the forst.)) (212) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (243) Lian: ((nah Lightning could be halfway to Nexus by now)) (248) Ceylin: She's still a bit wounded, with some rather clear and oddly burnt-looking flesh showing on her bared skin, but she's at least in good enough shape to keep walking normally. Once she's in the village boundaries, she starts trying to gather the villagers up. (212) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is still riding on Ceylin's shoulders. (212) Lightning Without Thunder: epic mount (243) Lian: (epic mounts move faster than you walk) (212) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (212) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ouch.)) (246) Sabine: ((You're riding the CCG turtle mount that moves at only 40% speed~!)) (212) Lightning Without Thunder: ((turtlelin)) (246) Sabine: Sabine will be, presumably, jumping off of a... No, working on food, yes. (243) Lian: ((mock her iwth your travel power)) (246) Sabine: ((*flies*)) (248) Ceylin: Once there's a crowd around her, Ceylin thrusts the (rather the worse for wear) severed head of Rhianna into the air, high enough for everybody in the crowd to see. "We've taken care of the Anathema plague... the first of the problems plaguing you. If any of you feel like we're not fit to be your leaders in all things after this... well, let him step forward and speak his mind." (212) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning raises her hand. "I killed her, if anyone wanted to know." (248) Ceylin: Ceylin resists the urge to throw Lightning over a house. (246) Sabine: ((Considering I'm the one that has to deal with healing you two, please don't... Unless Ceylin likes pain)) (243) Lian: ((They both favour martial arts tell them to heal themselves)) (246) Sabine: ((Pffffft! Nah. It's much more fun to use Salt + Alcohol + Lemon juice as a healing salve.)) (243) Lian: ((That gives Ceylin bonuses to hitting people)) (247) Niet: (Yes! Torture them. It's so much cuter that way. =) )) (243) Lian: Seeing as they gave you the headman's house for your base they aren't really arguing though they are deeply impressed by the dead anathema (248) Ceylin: (( Are the other Infernals in sight? )) (246) Sabine: ((Good question, are we?)) (270) Plaid (enter): 21:39 (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK)) (247) Niet: (You didn't miss much, just getting thrown over a house.) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d12 => 8 = (8) (248) Ceylin: (( She's not much on subtlety, so it's more a question if they would've come to the center of the village when she stood there bellowing for people for three minutes. )) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((._.)) (243) Lian: ((Seriously its up to Setsy and Shadell if their characters would pay attention to Ceylin gathering people up) (247) Niet: Niet probably takes a peek, only to sigh briefly as she hears what Niet has to say. She immediately schools her normal smile onto her face. (246) Sabine: Sabine, in need of a break from treating food, does indeed go out to hear the bellowing of her fellow Prince(ss) and upon seeing the severed head she can't help but give a low groan to herself. "Did we have to kill her... him... whatever it was." (247) Niet: "Wow! How cute!" Niet comments as she stares at the head. "So.... What was the reason you killed her again?" (248) Ceylin: "Well, I would have preferred thrashing her into seeing things our way, but she didn't seem too keen on swearing eternal fealty to Malfeas." She tosses the head toward Niet. "Find some way to keep it from raising a ghost." (247) Niet: Niet sighs and catches the head telekinetically. "I mean... Why did you even leave to go find her in the first place?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "What else were we going to do?" (248) Ceylin: "And the last thing we need is her getting aggressive enough to draw the Mask's attention out this way... now things will happen at our pace and we can ship out our special food supply with no worries." (248) Ceylin: *needed was. Since she's DEAD. (246) Sabine: Sabine shakes her head a few times and opens her mouth to speak, but quickly closes it in favour of listening. (247) Niet: Niet twitches for the barest instant at Ceylin's comment, but flawlessly recovers so quickly it almost seemed as if it never happened. "So... She turned down your sales pitch and then you killed her and all her troops before any could escape and let Maruken know that there's a group loyal to the yozis running around this area? Did you capture any of their horses? I want a pony!" (246) Sabine: ~She can act like an adu... Nevermind.~ (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "By the time we killed the Solar, Ceylin was already half dead. We couldn't exactly chase down every last man." (248) Ceylin: "They're ignorant mortals... they wouldn't know the difference between us and deathknights if we drew them a diagram. ... might still be some ponies, though." (247) Niet: "But... Didn't you say you tried to convert her to the yozis?" Niet asks questioningly. (246) Sabine: Sabine stares for a few moments before speaking up. "How exactly did you try to convert her, anyway?" she asks, not really seeing Lightning or Ceylin as the convincing or silver-tongued type. (248) Ceylin: "I commanded her to accede to follow me. If I would have been able to take her alive, I would have." Ceylin draws herself up to her full height and raises her voice a little. "Now, are there any more questions?" (248) Ceylin: (( BRB )) (246) Sabine: ".. Yes, but they can wait until later I suppose," Sabine muses before she heads back to the food. (243) Lian: ((actually Ceylin has shown off quite an ability to motivate a mob)) (246) Sabine: ((Shush, you. :P )) (247) Niet: "..." Niet subtly twitches, but once again, schools her face perfectly as it happens. Only the truly observant could possibly have noticed. She silently turns away from Sabby and begins walking away. "But... I wanted to get a pretty solar pony to break..." (248) Ceylin: Ceylin glances to Lightning. "What did happen to that damned horse of hers?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't see. I think it ran off." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "I could go look for it." (243) Lian: ((it has a 2 day headstart)) (248) Ceylin: (( Which means Lightning would have to stretch first! )) (246) Sabine: ((Lightning can't beat that in her sleep? YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ADJORAN! TORMENT ATTACK!)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha oh god)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning cups a hand over the general mouth area of her mask. "Niet! How badly do you want that horse?" (247) Niet: Niet turns back. She seems a bit confused. "Huh? You killed the pony though." She points toward Rhianna's head. "Now I won't be able to train her at all." (247) Niet: ((What's your survival Lightning?) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "...oh. You make no sense, girl." (248) Ceylin: "The horse is still out there... she killed the Solar while we were having a duel." (212) Plaid (exit): 22:07 (243) Lian: ((Kel, Intelligence+lore or investigation, or really anything to simulate smartness)) (243) Lian: ((or lingustics)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Survival is ZERO.)) (248) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,3 = (2) (247) Niet: ((You won't be able to find it, most likely.)) (248) Ceylin: (( 4d10 is about as smart as Ceylin gets. )) (243) Lian: ((ceylin has the potential of getting the metaphor of "pony=solar")) (248) Ceylin: (( ... I guess I botched my real-life Int + Linguistics check. )) (246) Sabine: ((Hehehehe)) (248) Ceylin: "... dammit, can't you speak normal for once? She was riding, you know, a real horse. We'll beat you up something pretty with a big sword next exalt somebody throws at us." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "How about that Lunar?" (247) Niet: Niet shakes her head. "It's more fun when they're enemies, besides I... I..." Niet sighs, "Iaana, is too cute in that Tyrant Lizard form!" (246) Sabine: Sabine stops at the entrance of her workroom and looks back. "Touch her and your flesh will feed my creation," she says in a cheerful tone of voice. Niet-grade cheerful. (247) Niet: Niet smiles and nods cheerfully. "OK, sounds fun." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just thoughtfully adjusts her mask. (248) Ceylin: "The Mask is supposed to have plenty of Deathknights... we'll grab one of those." (247) Niet: Niet glances oddly at Ceylin. "Well, yeah, that was the plan all along. Remember?" (243) Lian: ((Deathknights, Dragonblooded, one dinosaur)) (248) Ceylin: "Exactly. So be patient and we'll grab you another... pony." (246) Sabine: ((Niet should totally cute-i-fy Juggernaut)) (247) Niet: "But they won't be allied with Lookshy." (248) Ceylin: "What's Lookshy have to do with anything?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can we get some of those... exploding things?" (243) Lian: ((ah politics for people without lore)) (247) Niet: "Well, the cute horsies in the Maruken are best friends with the people in Lookshy. If we get an influential pony as a pet, whe have a de facto alliance with the cutest army possible!" (248) Ceylin: "... huh." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Speaking of pets, did you finish those collars yet?" (248) Ceylin: Ceylin is dubious! (247) Niet: "No silly. You're supposed to be helping me get supplies so Alvy can finish them! That'll take months" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, where are there supplies to get?" (247) Niet: Niet stares blankly at Lightning. "Malfeas." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (243) Lian: ((apparently Niet failed her understasnd lightning roll0) (247) Niet: ((Botch really.)) (248) Ceylin: (( Tonight on Exalted: Nobody can understand anybody else. )) (247) Niet: ((That never happened, she wouldn't make that mistake!!!! " (247) Niet: "Well... Moonsilver, jade and oricalchum really." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes strangling motions behind Ceylin's head. (247) Niet: ((Odd, fake html tags hide themselves.)) (248) Ceylin: "Well, the Solar didn't have any orichalcum. So hey. We tried." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Maybe she kept some inside her head. Give me that." She draws one of her katars. (247) Niet: "We just need a big strong idiot to go to a volcano somewhere and melt some gold. That's easy." Niet nods as if this was incredibly obvious. (248) Ceylin: The resident big strong idiot looks puzzled. (248) Ceylin: "Have you started enlisting townspeople to help you preserve the food?" (248) Ceylin: (( ... wait, that's what she's been doing all along. Ignore me, I need sleep. )) (246) Sabine: ((Well, that and going with Iaana to help hunt and... fall from a few hundred meters)) (247) Niet: Niet, spendign her time on the wagon, has not enlisted any townspeople to help preserve the food. (248) Ceylin: (( So I was right! Dis-disregard that liine, then! )) (246) Sabine: ((hehe)) (243) Lian: ((however Sabine was in charge of that so)) (247) Niet: (Indeed, but she left.) (247) Niet: (Didn't she?) (246) Sabine: ((Yep, she went back to... working on the food.)) (247) Niet: (Err, the scene. Not the room.) (243) Lian: so what do you want to do now? you have the place up and running and ti looks like they will get a decent amount of "tainted" food out (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Where do you think we could find some of the metal?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "....besides Malfeas." (246) Sabine: ((Lookshy!)) (247) Niet: "The wyld for moonsilver. Anywhere there's shinies for oricalchum, and anywhere for Jade." (247) Niet: ((Lighning! Sneak into Lookshy and steal some of those things. No one will notice or care. You'll be fine.)) (243) Lian: (("LSD" "I am a weapons inspector these are defective)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (247) Niet: (Dragon Blooded. Resist effects.) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "...shinies?" (247) Niet: (Can't they?) (247) Niet: "Gold." (247) Niet: "Pure, high quality gold." (243) Lian: ((they have methods of resisting)) (246) Sabine: ((Somewhere, Sabine winces and feels a rash coming on.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. Well, let's go find some of that then." She smacks Ceylin on the side of the head. "ONWARD!" (248) Ceylin: Ceylin is having a considerably harder time remembering why she has yet to throw Lightning over a building. (247) Niet: "So, you know what raw moonsilver looks like and how to stabalize it?" Niet asks, impressed slightly. (248) Ceylin: "... it might be easier to just find somebody who's already made some and take it from them." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "We don't know where any of those people are, though." (243) Lian: ((you're only about 3,000 miles from the wyld...)) (247) Niet: Niet nods. "There's got to be some Jade in any major city. Same with shinies." (247) Niet: (Iaana has some.) (247) Niet: ((You could go try to take it from her.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning's katars have moonsilver in them!)) (246) Sabine: ((I'm sure Malfeas has some tainted Moonsilver, somewhere)) (248) Ceylin: (( I suppose they could try just walking back to Malfeas and going "So, uh, hey, can we get some crafting stuff?" )) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...that would take another two weeks.)) (247) Niet: ((Quicker than getting to any city really.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MAYBE FOR YOU HAHAHAHAHA)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: (("LET ME GO PICK UP SOME THINGS FROM THE IMPERIAL CITY. BE BACK BY LUNCH.")) (243) Lian: ((There is a whole bunch of towns... and there is a major city nearby...)) (248) Ceylin: (( "Hey, Mask, can we buy some orichalcum?!" )) (247) Niet: (Problem. You have lore 0. You don't know there is an imperial city." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuck you ;_;)) (243) Lian: ((nah Lore zero is like being an american, you know there are other places, but you couldn't explain the politics of canida)) (243) Lian: ((Canada)) (247) Niet: (It's rare to have anything more than extraordinarily vague knowledge of places 1000 miles away.) (248) Ceylin: (( I can explain the politics of Canada as seen by Boing Boing, thus I have Lore 1. )) (247) Niet: ((At least according to the core book.)) (248) Ceylin: (( Ahem: "Canada's copyright law is fucked up, man." )) (247) Niet: ((Second age is isolated.)) (243) Lian: ((Yeah but the Imperial City is well.. the best known city on earth and Thorns was Basically a Realm Satrap)) (247) Niet: ((Fair enough, but it'd be like travelling to Baghdad on foot without a map.)) (243) Lian: ((now that is true)) (246) Sabine: ((Lore 0: Deliverance Hillbilly)) (246) Sabine: ((*hands out banjos*)) (247) Niet: (Not that you could read a map if you had one.) (243) Lian: ((No, that's the Barbarian Flaw)) (243) Lian: Anyway hunting down gold wouldn't be particularly hard, or you could continue working on other towns\ (247) Niet: "Anyway, just get good gold and Jade for now." (247) Niet: (IE: Mug some poor dragon-blooded.) (247) Niet: ((Or really, mug some rich dragonblooded. There are a lot of those.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((all of them)) (247) Niet: (Except Immaculates and outcastes." (247) Niet: )) (243) Lian: So what is the plan? (247) Niet: Niet wanders back to the wagons. There's work left to be done, and she stll almost trusts 'Sparky' and 'Cey-Cey' to take care of themselves alone. (243) Lian: ((no, you're done on the wagons) (247) Niet: (Ah.) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Those guys are dicks, though.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are we going to go beat people up or not?" (247) Niet: "Just start running to Halta! It'll be fun and they have wyld zones near there you could use." (246) Sabine: ((Is the food done, by the way?)) (243) Lian: ((yes) (243) Lian: Eveyrthing you have been trying to do so far is finished except teh collar and your wings (248) Ceylin: "Well, we could just start taking over some more towns. I doubt we'll meet any heavy resistance, and we'll at least find a little jade, if nothing else. We could get lucky and run into more." (246) Sabine: Sabine clicks her tongue as she comes out of the food room and glances at the others. "What next? If you want I can look at your wounds." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't get wounded." (247) Niet: "Mortals aren't cute at all, we need to finish the collars and get something more useful than any number of towns." (248) Ceylin: "You didn't get shot at. And they'll heal soon enough, unless you've got something to speed things along." (248) Ceylin: "Yeah, we will. The entire food supply for the city of Thorns." (246) Sabine: Sabine shrugs some. "Proper dressing and herbs to speed things along, yes," the Glass Spider says, "if you think you're good though.." (248) Ceylin: "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hops down onto the ground. (246) Sabine: "Great!" Sabine says with a cheerful smile as she starts back into the room to get her supplies, "find some place you're comfortable with resting in and I'll look over you in a moment." (cue Doctor's appointment waiting room.) (248) Ceylin: Ceylin heads back to their headquarters hut and shrugs off her armor. (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hot)) (246) Sabine: Sabine follows soon after with her medical supply bag under one arm to look over and treat Ceylin's wounds. "Pain or Peace?" she asks the woman. (248) Ceylin: "Just give it over with. I don't think it could even compare to the feeling of getting them in the first place." (248) Ceylin: *get it (246) Sabine: "You'd be surprised how much pain you can do while helping someone. Especially when you have a deep knowledge of anatomy," Sabine muses as she goes to 'peace' route rather than subject her fellow Infernal to the more painful salves and herbs. Of course, she looks over the wounds first to see if there's any infection, shards of broken glass, mystery goo or other things to cause complications before withdrawing bandages, needle and medical thread and the collection of medicinal concoctions she's brewed up to dull pain and encourage safe and quick healing. (248) Ceylin: "There. Good as new." Ceylin moves a bit awkwardly in protest of the bandages as she suits back up. "How long do I need to leave these on for?" (243) Lian: ((Cey heals at resting if active)) (243) Lian: what do you want to do now? (246) Sabine: Sabine shrugs. "Depends on how fast you normally take to heal. Some people are faster than others. The bandages themselves shouldn't be left on for more than a couple of days without being changed, earlier if you get them especially filtihy. After that though you should be good enough to go with just clean bandages with no extras." (247) Niet: (Well, conquering every town would take years and probably not last.) (246) Sabine: ((Teach villagers how to tend to wounds~!)) (246) Sabine: ((But something actually interesting to tohers moreso)) (243) Lian: Would you like to start working your way towards thorns? (247) Niet: (Find a magnitude two or three place within Thorns territory and take it over.) (247) Niet: ((Thorns'*)) (243) Lian: (Kel? valt?) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((No input.)) (248) Ceylin: (( Trying for one relatively large place might be a bit more likely to satisfy a lot of goals better than just getting a pile of villages, yeah. )) (243) Lian: Well presuming you want supplies you have little problem getting ahold of them from your village on the way to being a cult, food, some tools, they don't really have good horses (320) Shadell (enter): 23:30 (320) Shadell (enter): 23:30 (243) Lian: anything odd anyone want or you good to start traveling? (320) Niet: So what did we decide on? (246) Sabine: ((Hmmmm... Medical supplies, especially anything numbing or poisony (or materials to make poisons))) (320) Niet: (Since it just kicked me off during the decision.) (243) Lian: Going some place bigger, they don't particularly have access to any real super medical supplies, they have some basic herbs and such but nothing spectacular (248) Ceylin: (( Obviously we must conquer the imperial city as a stepping stone! )) (248) Ceylin: (( ... actually, taking over another large city before going for Thorns would make some sense. )) (246) Sabine: ((Right, after this I'm totally teaching these people about medicine and proper doctoring.)) (243) Lian: Its not like they seem ignorant its just they can only get what they can get (246) Sabine: ((So I teach them how to make better things)) (320) Niet: ((Any horses we could use?)) (243) Lian: There's a limit to what will grow where, they have the best available with what they have, though they could import better (243) Lian: they have afew horses, nothing that would work for Ceylin (248) Ceylin: (( Elephant! )) ** (246) Sabine will develope alchemical formulae to increase the effectiveness of their current medicines then teach it to them~! ** (320) Niet: (We'll just ride Ceylin.) (320) Niet: (Everyone could fit.) (243) Lian: No yeddim or elephants (243) Lian: so you are probably limited to Ceylin's speed, though whoever wants a horse for lazyness sake can (320) Niet: (Not so.) (320) Niet: (Iaana can become a tyrant lizard. They work as mounts.) (243) Lian: (Iaana is currently out doing Lunar things. For Lunar reasons)) (248) Ceylin: (( Hmm, not really any big cities nearby they could use, though. If Lookshy counted as a tempting invasion target, I don't think we'd be quite at this stage. )) (248) Ceylin: (( One of the ones that's not really fleshed-out but still big enough to get on the map might work, though. )) (243) Lian: ok (243) Lian: So generally in the direction of Thorns by foot? (328) Shadell (enter): 23:44 (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god there's three of them)) (243) Lian: ((i see 4)) (328) Niet: (I'll conquer the rp!)) (243) Lian: anyway who wants to be lazy by horse and where do you want to go for one of those otehr towns? (328) Niet: (Tie three horses together.)) (328) Niet: ((And lie down on them.)) (248) Ceylin: (( Well, as far as I know, the other ones nearby aren't really fleshed out... )) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will just ride on Ceylin's shoulders again. (248) Ceylin: (( So we'd basically be drawing names out of a hat. )) (246) Sabine: ((I'll be using a horse, yes.)) ** (328) Niet will ride on Ceylin's other shoulder. She's cuter and smaller, also, she's not fast enough to outrun the horses by herself. ** (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It is an advantageous position from which to leap!)) (243) Lian: so one irreplaceable horse is taken (243) Lian: So towards thorns to look? into Marukan territory, towards Puyo? South? (332) Shadell (enter): 23:50 (248) Ceylin: (( They're spawning! )) (243) Lian: (Kel, pick a direction) (332) Shadell (exit): 23:51 (332) Shadell (enter): 23:51 (332) Shadell (enter): 23:51 (332) Shadell (enter): 23:51 (332) Niet: (This is getting absurd.)) (248) Ceylin: (( Probably inland to avoid the likelihood of the place having Realm allegiances anda Wyld Hunt showing up. )) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (243) Lian: (so away from the towns that would be under thorns?) (332) Niet: ((Nah, the Wyld Hunt only has six months of spending left.) (243) Lian: ((Then they go on commission) (332) Niet: (And I'd opt for something equidistant from Thorns.) (246) Sabine: ((heh)) (243) Lian: (("That's a might powerful anathema there, its going to cost you")) (332) Niet: (Though, not in the Shadowland for obvious reasons.) (332) Niet: ("Leave the money. A man in black will come to collect it later.") (248) Ceylin: (( This Calibration only, get TWO anathema for the price of one! It's the Third Circle demon blowout! )) (243) Lian: ((*has this vision of a rogue Immaculate monk and a Solar setting up the plot of Dragon heart*)) (246) Sabine: ((hehehehehe)) (243) Lian: anyway South? North? West? East? (332) Niet: (North?) (243) Lian: Into Marukan territory? (332) Niet: (Well, it's not like they have any reasons to attac... Oh, South?) (248) Ceylin: (( How about East? Lots of not-Lookshy out that way. )) (332) Niet: (But Lookshy hates Thorns.) (332) Niet: (Which way to Nexus?) (332) Niet: (Northeast, right?) (248) Ceylin: (( Well yeah, but I don't think they'd be too keen about a bunch of celestials showing up on their doorstep and conquering something, either. )) (248) Ceylin: (( Nexus is Northeast. )) (247) Shadell (exit): 23:59 (332) Niet: (I don't think we'd be welcomed for taking territory anywhere, but we might be able to get guild support, since they dislike Thorns.) (332) Niet: (And a lot of resources.) (243) Lian: But that's a hell of alot of marukan territory to go through (248) Ceylin: (( Yeah. That's just why I was suggesting East, since it seems to be the direction with no big empires to piss off. )) (337) Shadell (enter): 00:01 (243) Lian: So east? (246) Sabine: ((Seems to be. :) )) (337) Niet: (Works for me.) (248) Ceylin: (( Puyo? )) (243) Lian: Alright you spend afew days walking, enough time conicidentally for ceylin to finish healing up (243) Lian: Long before you'd get to Puyo there's some very blatant smoke up ahead (248) Ceylin: "... Lightning, go check ahead and see what's happening." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Right." She dismounts and runs up to the smoke! (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ...or, towards it. (243) Lian: Lightning sees three massive suits of armor rougly 18 feet or so tall, two clearly broken and billowing out smoke, a third still standing and fighting off it looks like a man with a spear.. and aalot of soulsttel (243) Lian: lots of redeadbodies all around (243) Lian: Redead being what happens when you kill a zombie (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crouches in an inconspicuous place and watches the fight. (320) Shadell (exit): 00:10 (243) Lian: The Soulsteel guy seems to be doing much better (270) Lightning Without Thunder: She runs back to the group! "Big fight. Giant armor... things, two broken, one fighting a guy with a spear. He's winning." (248) Ceylin: "Warstriders?" (246) Sabine: "What do they look like? What sort of materials?" (337) Niet: "Lets go." (243) Lian: ((Jade, and that sounds about right from the vague idea Lightning has heard of Warstriders having never seen one) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think they might have been. They were made of jade, and I think the guy was wearing soulsteel." (337) Niet: "One of the Mask's then." (246) Sabine: "If we're lucky we might be able to convince the pilot we're here to help," Sabine muses as she glances toward Ceylin ~preferably without smashing his face in.~ (248) Ceylin: Ceylin suits up, since 1 yard/tick wasn't really cutting it for long-distance walking. "Well, let's get you a 'pony'." (328) Shadell (exit): 00:19 (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...I just ran over my toe with my chair.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)) (248) Ceylin: (( Owwww. )) (337) Niet: Niet likewise picks up the pace, albeit without outpacing Ceylin. (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning climbs back up, except this time she stands on Ceylin's shoulders to keep an eye on the combat ahead. (243) Lian: The fight still seems to be going on by the time they get closer (248) Ceylin: So... are they recognizeable as warstriders? (243) Lian: as you walk up you all definately notice the large mass of zombie bits being walked through (243) Lian: Yeah "Standard" Dragonblood type designs (246) Sabine: "Squishy," Sabine says with a hint of irritation. (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm glad I'm not walking." (243) Lian: Do you want to wait it out or try to get involved? (248) Ceylin: Ceylin looks between the warstriders and the crafty types. "Think you can use those for parts?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "...can we just kill everyone?" (248) Ceylin: "I don't see why not." (246) Sabine: Sabine looks to Niet and then back to Ceylin with a shrug. "Best to ask her, I work most with smaller things, though I'm sure I could use some of it myself, yes," the woman says before closing her eyes, "try to at least convince the pilot of the strider that we're good allies." (337) Niet: "Probably. Lets side with Jade though, tha'ts a cute machine." (246) Sabine: ((BRB)) (248) Ceylin: "The other's probably the bigger threat, anyway. If that's a deathknight and a dragon-blood... I'd rather get the deathknight out of the way first." Ceylin pulls on a crackling gauntlet of ice, finishing her preparations. (337) Niet: "There were three warstriders though! He already killed two cute ones. Lets try not to let him notice us." (337) Niet: "Until we kill him." (243) Lian: ((there's also an army of zombie bits)) (246) Sabine: ((Any remaining zombies?)) (332) Shadell (exit): 00:31 (243) Lian: (nope) (248) Ceylin: "Lightning can practically extract his spine if she can sneak up." (337) Niet: (Zombies won't beat a warstrider though, could they?) (337) Niet: "Fine, but hurry." (243) Lian: Clearly the 3 striders destroyed a pretty big army, but the Abyssal leading it doesn't deal iwth that shit.. which is fairly hard to do mechanically but its cool looking (243) Lian: Join battle (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs and dismounts, running over behind the Abyssal and trying to creep up on him while he's engaged with fighting. (243) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,5,2,2,1 = (9) Abyssal (243) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,4,3,1,1 = (4) Dragonblood (270) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,5,1 = (4) (246) Sabine: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,5,2,1 = (3) (337) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,4 = (3) (248) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,6,5 = (2) (337) Niet: (Tonight is a good night for dice rolling.) (243) Lian: The abyssal continues trying to cut through the warstrider (243) Lian: Niet (337) Niet: (Lightning too, right?) (243) Lian: yeah (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ohright.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning slides up behind the Abyssal, pulls one of her katars back, and stabs straight into his back. (337) Niet: Niet takes a deep breath and focuses her internal energies. Immediately tripple distortions of air slice silently through the air, attempting to cut the man in three where he stands. (337) Niet: (Make that dual actually.) (243) Lian: Roll (270) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,5,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) (243) Lian: (2 stunt) (243) Lian: (That was niet) (243) Lian: (but 2 for both) (337) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,6,4,2,1 = (8) (337) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) (243) Lian: he seems to. sense? them coming and side tstps Lightning's stab, niet's first strike gets through though but nto her second, "What's this?" (337) Niet: (Threshold?) (243) Red Famine: (2) (337) Niet: (Total damage is five. Do I beat hardness?) (243) Red Famine: (no) (243) Red Famine: sabine (243) Red Famine: Sabine (246) Sabine: Sabine walks through the redeadified bits with a look of annoyance at having to trudge through, well, zombie pieces. Her arms slip into the sleeve of the opposite arm as she points out the different organs and body parts, more for her own amusement than anything else. "Huh, a ligaloogum," she muses before casting a disinterested glance toward the Soulsteel clad man, then the warstrider, then back to the man. The corpses around her twitch and move seemingly under their own will as one of her 'hands' moves around her body as a shield. The second one, however, sharpens into a piercing blade as it rushes toward the assumed Abyssal with fury unseen on the Glass Spider's expression. (246) Sabine: ((TK Blade, spending some motes, is it possible to channel compassion based on "Abyssals. Are. Evil."?)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((A squeedly-spooch!)) (243) Red Famine: (Is it supporting one of your intmacies?) (243) Red Famine: (also +2) (246) Sabine: ((If he's working for the mask, yes.)) (243) Red Famine: ((yes then.. well more like frelancing but you can use it) (246) Sabine: ((Sweeet)) (246) Sabine: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (7) ((Spending 4 motes from Personal, +5 Successes)) (246) Sabine: ((13, woo~!)) (243) Red Famine: 3 damage roll (246) Sabine: ((3L after hardness and soak are applied?)) (243) Red Famine: (yes) (246) Sabine: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,5,3 = (0) (246) Sabine: ((Fuck you dice, fuck you!)) (243) Red Famine: Ceylin (248) Ceylin: Ceylin makes no attempts at stealth, since she isn't exactly sneaky. She strides across the battlefield to the Abyssal, then sweeps a hand up, trying to wrench the spear out of his hand. (( Disarm attempt, spending 8m on First Excellency from Personal. )) (243) Red Famine: ((+2) (248) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (6) (243) Red Famine: You force him to drop his spear (243) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,6,5,4,3,1 = (5) Dragonblood smashy! (248) Ceylin: "Somebody grab that!" (243) Lian: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,1,1,1,1 = (13) bashing (243) Lian: you successfully distracted him enough for the DB to smash him with the goremaul sending him into dream land. (243) Lian: Niet, Lightning (337) Niet: Niet quickly glances around for anything resembling rope, zombie liver, rope, steel chains, whatever. If she fails to see anything she opts for picking the man off the ground telekinetically. (337) Niet: "Oh goody. A new pet." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks slightly put off by the utter failure of her NINJA ATTACK, but takes another slash at the poor guy anyway. (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((KILL)) (337) Niet: (He's unconscious.) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...actually, nah. Never mind.)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning does NASSING.)) (248) Ceylin: (( And we had that... plan to capture him. )) (243) Lian: (you all got him to turn his back on a warstrider sided goremaul)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Right, yeah.)) (337) Niet: (Quick, cut his armor off at speeds faster than the eye can follow. And there's a very good reason to combo seven shadow evasion with everything you'd ever use in combat.) (337) Niet: (Or whatever the abyssal version is.) (246) Sabine: ((13 damage, depending on how wounded he was before, and how many Ox-Bodies he has... He'd still be alive.)) (243) Lian: ((it sucks when the Eye is your boss and you want to quit) (243) Lian: so what does lightning want to do? (337) Niet: "Sabby help me hold him. Sparky wake him up! Cey-Cey, preach at him!" (337) Niet: "No wait... feed him!" (243) Lian: There's still a dragonblood in armor (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wake him up?" Lightning looks around, then grabs a cold length of intestine and rubs it on his face. "...wake up, you ass." (246) Sabine: ((Soon as I'm allowed)) Sabine, meanwhile, turns and holdds her hands out in a non-threatening gesture to the GIANT SUIT OF ARMOUR and calls out. "Are you wounded, friend?" (243) Lian: "No." at this point one might notice the earth below the titan is torn up and shattered(Jade Mountain is awesome as Terretrial Martial art) (246) Sabine: ((How close are we to another city/village/settlement?)) (243) Lian: ((no place you have heard of it particularly close, though there some afew days walk its definately an ODD place for the fight (246) Sabine: Sabine smirks a little bit as she looks at the ground and then back up the moment she sees another bit of zombie-face. "Would you care to tell us what happened? Are you with Lookshy? The Realm?" she asks as she glances away from the functioning armour and toward the two broken ones in hopes of seeing if there's a chance at the pilots still being alive. (243) Lian: the Dragon blood seems to be on guard standing over the other broken Striders, "We were from thorns, we've made our way since" (243) Lian: Sabine perception + medicine (246) Sabine: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (4) ((4 motes from Personal for 1st Excellency)) (243) Lian: The pair seem alive.. for now (337) Niet: Niet perks up. "I see. So, you're a force gathering against the Mask? (246) Sabine: Sabine nods her head softly, a soft growl forming in her throat before being dispelled. "Would you permit me to look at your friends? I am a doctor and they don't look very good, if I can help you have my services," she offers as she -slowly- moves to withdraw some of her supplioes in a show that yes, she is a healer. (243) Lian: "Such is impossible. We can only defend what we have.. See what you can do" (246) Sabine: "Not impossible," Sabine says as she moves toward the two downed warstriders to look after the two pilots. If they look safe enough to move she'll set her outer layer of clothing down on the ground as a blanket and move them out of the armour to have a better work space. (243) Lian: How agressive are Ceylin and Lightning looking? (248) Ceylin: Ceylin steps forward then, raising her voice to make sure she's heard by the warstrider. "And what if we told you that we were going to get Thorns back for its rightful owners?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is carefully trying to remove the Abyssal's armor. (246) Sabine: ((Sabine's inner voice: "Don't piss'em off, don't piss'em off.)) (248) Ceylin: Ceylin's not really going to any great lengths to look unintimadating... but she's more interested in talking them over to her side than beating them up. (243) Lian: its soulsteel Lamellar (243) Lian: Though it has some odd decorations.. it almost looks like someone was trying to make it cute? (337) Niet: Niet is appeased. (243) Lian: "They'd be breaking their contract.."says another voice from behind them as an odd looking woman seems to climb up out of the ground.(Per+lore anyone) (248) Ceylin: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,4 = (1) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((what is 'lore')) (246) Sabine: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,4,3,2,1 = (4) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,2 = (0) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YEAH ZERO)) (248) Ceylin: (( baby don't hurt me? )) (337) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,2 = (9) (243) Lian: Lightning noticing nothing except the woman seems wierd, Ceylin is damned sure she's not human, Sabine and niet are pretty sure she's Mountain folk (246) Sabine: ((Oooooh)) (337) Niet: Niet advances toward the mountain folk woman, examing her curiously. Abruptly her eyes light up with glee. "Oh! I've never met an arty before. You're as cute as they stories say. So why are you ordering a lot of dragonblooded around?" (337) Niet: "And do you have anything we could use to restrain him better?" (243) Lian: "We are employed by the same source, "She comments muttering as she looks over the damaged striders"though how much we put into fixing their toys.." (337) Niet: Niet finally turns toward the warstriders. With a sigh she moves over to examine them with the same care Sabine devoted to the pilots. "Poor babies." She mutters sadly as she pats one fondly. (Evaluate the damage and what's worth scavenging.) (243) Lian: They could be fixed (337) Niet: (How quickly?) (246) Sabine: ((How're the pilots?)) (243) Lian: (Stable but not in good shape) (243) Lian: a few weeks (246) Sabine: Sabine looks after the pilots, tending their wounds and ensuring that they'll heal as quickly as possible. (337) Niet: Niet sighs and glances toward the artisan. "Do you have any way to move them? Fixing them here would take a while and I don't see any tools." (243) Lian: The Woman smirks, "That's a secret" (337) Niet: "That's no fair. Those poor puppies are injured. Now's not the time to be pointlessly devisive." (337) Niet: Niet seems quite sincere. (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning takes off her mask and idly watches the mountain woman. (243) Lian: she recoils at Lightning's face, "a mutant..." (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think you should give us that information, unless you want to see how else I'm mutated." She gives her a goomouth smile. (246) Sabine: ((... I thought you said no futa characters!)) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ffffffffffffffff)) (337) Niet: Niet sighs. "Don't worry about Sparky. She got hurt and she's never been much for the thinking or leading after that. She's a good enough soldier though." (337) Niet: Niet smiles sweetly. (248) Ceylin: (( *joke about Lightning being 'fast' here* )) (243) Lian: ((its a universal rule thanks to Pocket D) (337) Niet: (Right... Try to intimidate the jadeborn artisan commander....)) (337) Niet: (Who rates stronger than you do.) (337) Niet: (CeyCey! There's a village a few days away. Quick throw Sparky over one of those houses!") (248) Ceylin: (( Hooray for Malfeas Excellency being applicable to feats of strength! )) (243) Lian: The woman looks up to the functioning Strider, "Well they might enjoy visitors.. you are security what do you think?" (337) Niet: Niet gives the warstrider her cutest puppy-dog eyes. "Please! Please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" (243) Lian: Dragonblood, "Tell us who you are" (246) Sabine: Sabine looks up from her attentions on the two pilots. "Sabine Aldous, the one tending to your friends' wounds. They will be okay, but they need a better place to rest than... here," she answers as she bows her head in polite greeting toward the armoured one and the Mountain Folk - though she does glance suspiciously at the woman for a few moments, "these are my allies." (243) Lian: (cey, lightning< niet?)> (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yyyyes?)) (337) Niet: "Niet Vietiena. I'm a bit of a savant." Niet smiles childishly. "We're also from Thorns, though we've been to a few other places since it fell." (248) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's keeping her mouth shut for the moment. And hitting Insignificant Embers Intuition. )) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: "Lightning." (243) Lian: (equal, equal, equal, equal) (248) Ceylin: "Ceylin of Varsi." She holds off on trying to talk them into anything just yet. (243) Lian: The Warstrider starts dragging the broken ones, the woman walking behind, she looks back, "are you coming?" (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shrugs and follows, carrying the soulsteel lamellar. (248) Ceylin: "I think we both have plenty to gain from this..." Ceylin falls into line behind them. (337) Niet: Niet skips along merily, staying close to the woman. (337) Niet: The abyssal's unconscious form levitates near her, several yards off the ground and upside down. (243) Lian: its about an hour of movement, the two warstriders are laid out in an extremely rocky area (243) Lian: the tract of land starts lowering into the ground (246) Sabine: Sabine stretches out and then looks over her supplies and glances toward the sky as it gets further and further away. (243) Lian: I presume no one is "NO NOT UNDERGROUND"? (337) Niet: Niet seems happy. She may or may not be singing that one song from Snow White. (246) Sabine: ((*checks* Nope, fear of bears, not fear of enclosed spaces.)) (243) Lian: It slowly lowers deep into the earth coming to a small platform with a number of odd looking creatures staring at them. They appear to be Man sized King Cobras with 4 smaller heads that seemt o move like limbs (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((that's fucking creepy)) (337) Niet: Niet examines the creatures curiously, paging through her voluminous memory to see if she can recognize them. (246) Sabine: Sabine does likewise. (337) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,3,2 = (5) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rests her hands on her katars. Just in case. (246) Sabine: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,5,5,5,5,2,2 = (4) (243) Lian: Nope (243) Lian: They start to circle the group tasting the air one speaks in a tone almost like song, its voice coming in unison from all its heads, "Why do you Seek Agartha?" (243) Lian: (Old realm) (246) Sabine: ((Does Agartha sound familiar any?)) (243) Lian: (no) (243) Lian: (actually it sounds like a place so you can figure form there) (337) Niet: Niet glances at the artisan to see how she's reacting to this. (246) Sabine: ((Yeah, we still have her around!)) (243) Lian: She looks to them, "You wanted to come. These are our mutal employers. the Nagoutl" (337) Niet: (Essence dissecting stare with personal.) (246) Sabine: ~Relatives of yours?~ Sabine speaks to the tattoo before she smiles at the snake-men and bows her head politely. "We aided your friends," she says as she motions to the men in her 'arms', "and came with them to aid in the repairs of their equipment and tending to their wounded." (248) Ceylin: (( My monitor's starting to bulge at me, so I'm taking that as a sign that I should probably go to sleep soon before I end up with keyboard-face. )) (243) Lian: (alright I'll try and get to a point where you can split up soon, ok?) (248) Ceylin: (( Cool. )) (243) Lian: Snake man with the same chorus of voices, "What do you offer us?" (243) Lian: should I presume you are going to not be horrific monsters and convince them to let you into their city since you seem to be too tired to do it via chat? (246) Sabine: ((I'm assuming yes, and I wasn't gonna pose since I didn't want to take things away from anyone else.)) (248) Ceylin: (( Yeah, that. Ceylin's going with the flow at the moment, since she's Lore 1 and has no idea what the fuck is going on. As long as nobody tries giving her orders or anything. )) (246) Sabine: ((*sells Ceylin to the snakeman breeding pools*)) (337) Niet: ((I'm not tired as much as drawing a blank on how to answer.)) (243) Lian: They lead into a giant cavern structure half flooded lots of different snake types people using Their Scouter charms get a vareity of readings from 2 to 6, they seem to have no problem spending time underwater, you are left in their "vistor's quarter" (243) Lian: there are afew other dragonblooded there, a large group of humans looks like a chunk of Thorns army that was out in the field, a small comunity of Moutain folk mostly workers (243) Lian: who would want to go see where they put the Abyssal? (337) Niet: Niet. (248) Ceylin: Ceylin'd be all over that. She'd like a chance to talk him down before letting him get much freedom at all... (270) Lightning Without Thunder: And Lightning. (246) Sabine: Sabine will stay behind to try and learn more about these snake people. (337) Niet: Niet would probably opt to stick with Sabine then. (337) Niet: Or at least to investigate the snake people instead. (243) Lian: They have a very odd structure mostly made of various crystals and abit of organic parts since, if asked the Snakes will explain that it cuts off the touch of the underworld.. so basically they have a "You don't get essence, Abysal, bitch room" (243) Lian: You have pretty much free access to the vistor part and could find your way back to their "fuck you abyssals" room I can continue for people who want to or you can go doze off now (243) Lian: so any questions? (248) Ceylin: (( SLEEP. )) (270) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SLEEP.)) (246) Sabine: ((I'm good for more)) (337) Niet: (As am I.) (243) Lian: Alright, what do you want to do? (270) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (270) Plaid (exit): 02:58 (248) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (248) Kel (exit): 02:58 (337) Niet: Try to figure out what the nagoutl are. (337) Niet: IE: Yozi servants? (243) Lian: IF they serve a Yozi its not one you have ever seen (246) Sabine: Sabine will probably stop one of the snakemen to ask about them. (337) Niet: Niet will probably ask around the refugees, trying to figure out about the snake-men and them. (243) Lian: Sabine just goes up and asks one? Niet which group? (246) Sabine: Well, she'll be cautious and look for one that doesn't seem busy or likely to bite her. (337) Niet: Mortals from Thorns if there are many. DBs if the mortals aren't that helpful or there aren't any. (243) Lian: it doesn't seem like they are constantly working so she could ask some of them who come into the more "human" buitl part. (246) Sabine: Woo! (243) Lian: they look mostly to be soliders, about 250 they were meant mostly to provide infantry support to the Striders, seems like the unit was larger than it is now but its down to 3. (243) Lian: SO what's Sabine ask? (246) Sabine: Sabine will ask namely what their race is, how it came into being/ask them to tell her about their species. In ways that don't suck. ^^; (243) Lian: You get that this is their only city, and that they were bound to the world root by the SKy King(the Sky king does not Sound like the UCS) and that they don't have any history before that though they feel they should (337) Niet: How are relations between the humans and the natoutl? (337) Niet: Or whatever they are? (243) Lian: They seem to be decent people though abit alien, they don't quite understand humans but they aren't allowed on the surface so they have been using them to go up there. (243) Lian: They have been getting attacked in their tunnels by Undead stuff so that is really what the humans have been fighting against the most. (246) Sabine: ((Ooooh... Anything about their culture or origins?)) (337) Niet: And why the battle on top? (337) Niet: Undead from Thorns or are they darkbreed? (337) Niet: How'd they get the jadeborn to help them? (243) Lian: they strongly detest the undead, not just "Well they keep showing up to try and kill us" like the very idea disgusts or at least the one you are talking to, the very idea of one's ancesotrs stayin around rather than returning to the cycle seems really horrific to them (243) Lian: Sometimes they get attacked up top, sometimes they get attacked from the East, sometimes from the North.(Int+lore) (337) Niet: Would Niet know that jadeborn can only serve under exalted commanders. (246) Sabine: Have any of their numbers been turned into the undead? (337) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,2 = (4) (243) Lian: To Niet it sounds like they are running into both Thornish attacks and The Walker's (243) Lian: The Jadeborn seem to be trading partners, supposedly they have some method of transporting stuff though none of the humans have seen it (337) Niet: And I take it Niet wouldn't know Jadeborn can't normally go to the surface? (243) Lian: She knows its hard for them to get to the surface but there are ways around it. (243) Lian: Sabine, that doesn't seem to ahve ever happened and the one you are talking too seems completely horrified at the possibility (337) Niet: Not much more to ask. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights